Grace
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: Grisia is willing to sacrifice his life for his brothers. Even if he's thrust into the future, into a world where the Twelve Holy Knights no longer exist, this won't change. It doesn't matter that his brothers don't remember. Or that some of them aren't even... "brothers" anymore. Grisia would do the same for his sisters! Time travel / reincarnation / genderbender / harem
1. Prologue: Gravity

Grace

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

**Summary:** When asked what he would sacrifice his life for, Grisia's answer has always been his brothers, the Twelve Holy Knights, and his answer has never changed. Even if he's thrust into the future, into a world where the Twelve Holy Knights no longer exist, his answer won't change. It doesn't matter that his brothers don't remember. Or that some of them aren't even... "brothers" anymore. After all, Grisia would do the same for his sisters too! Time travel / reincarnation / genderbender / harem

**Notes:** Terminology and names mostly follow Prince Revolution's translations. This fic will contain both BL and het pairings. If either is not your cup of tea, do yourself the favor and not read this fic. :)

* * *

**Prologue: Gravity**

* * *

It started with a question.

"Child, what are you willing to sacrifice your life for?"

To which the golden-haired boy who had been asked the question gave it much thought and answered with as much gravity as he could muster at his age:

"For the sake of protecting my brothers, I'm willing to sacrifice my life."

At the time, the boy had not even gotten to know all of his brothers yet. He only knew that if he were to become the Sun Knight, he would gain eleven brothers who would stand by his side. If there were one extra person, that would be even better. Six people to his left, six to his right!

For Grisia who had grown up in an orphanage, the idea of having brothers was so awesome that he couldn't help smiling widely, elated from the bottom of his heart. His smile and his dazzling, golden-hair under the noon sun had nearly blinded Neo.

After that, Neo Sun chose him as his successor over all the other candidates despite his poor performance in certain areas, one of them being his swordsmanship. Neo had known that Grisia fared poorly with a sword, but he hadn't known just _how_ hopeless Grisia's skill with the sword would turn out, as he had still been optimistic that he could succeed in teaching Grisia the way of the sword. The golden-haired boy by the name of Grisia successfully became the 38th Sun Knight and thus gained several brothers just like that.

For these brothers of his, Grisia was willing to sacrifice his life. Grisia's answer never changed, and he held true to his word throughout the years. During his time as the 38th Sun Knight, he sacrificed more than one part of himself to see to his brothers' continual well being.

First was his sight in exchange for Elmairy's complete revival. Then, it was his golden-hair for Lesus's return to life without any side effects. Next, it was...

Grisia was willing to sacrifice his life, his everything for his brothers. What did it matter if he lost his sight or anything else? It was his to give.

His brothers, however, were not unaffected by his sacrifices, but no amount of words or actions swayed Grisia's resolve. Grisia would always choose the same course of action. He was stubborn to a fault and would really have made a fine Stone Knight.

For this stubborn Sun Knight of theirs, the Twelve Holy Knights were in turn willing to give their all.

Neither Grisia's willingness to sacrifice himself for his brothers nor the regard his brothers held for him would ever change.

They were the Twelve Holy Knights.

That was how they worked.

* * *

It happened because of his answer.

_Child, are you willing to sacrifice your life for your brothers?_

Grisia, the Sun Knight, was in the middle of a brutal battle when a voice called out to him. Lesus had disappeared for many weeks, akin to how Grisia had once disappeared, and the general consensus was that the enemy had something to do with it. Grisia would not stop until he exacted his revenge and found Lesus. So when the question was asked, Grisia didn't hesitate at all before he yelled, "Damn right I am!"

This was a betrayal, one Grisia would never forgive.

Grisia didn't even stop to consider who had spoken to him, but he really should have, for his answer to this being had sealed his fate.

_Child, then I give you this chance to set things right._

A blinding light flashed. Everyone in the vicinity either squinted or covered their eyes. Even Grisia's sensing ability wavered, the sudden burst of holy element too overwhelming for him to sense his surroundings.

* * *

It continued across time and space.

"What-"

When the blinding light dissipated, only one person remained - Grisia. Color began to seep into his sight.

He blinked and discovered that he could actually _see_. The trees before him had red and orange leaves, and the birds that were soaring through the blue sky were white. These were sights he thought he'd never see again with his own eyes. He staggered and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight.

For some reason, he had all of his senses.

_But... Where am I? What happened to everyone else? What happened to the battle?_

Grisia stumbled forward - his limbs felt awkward - but he soon righted himself. _I need to find everyone! I can't let them get hurt!_

_But... Why were we battling? Right, Lesus went missing... But how did Lesus go missing?_ Grisia found that he couldn't remember. He slowed down, his steps coming to a halt.

_Why can't I remember?_

"Grace, are you okay?"

Someone tapped Grisia's shoulder. Grisia whirled around. A worried-looking woman in strange clothes stood behind him. She stepped back upon receiving Grisia's startled attention.

"Grace?" asked the woman hesitantly.

"...Grace?" Grisia echoed in confusion.

The woman nibbled her lips. "You're making fun of me again, aren't you?"

When Grisia continued looking confused, the woman pleaded, "Come on, Grace, that's your name! Well, your nickname. You know, like how mine is Strawberry? Don't scare me like this!"

Upon hearing the woman's name, Grisia stared at "Strawberry" more closely and found that she bore striking similarities with Elmairy, especially that furrow between her brows. Except, she was a girl. _Don't tell me I'm in some bizarre alternate universe where we're all girls?_ Immediately, Grisia looked down at his own chest, patted himself down, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he found out he was as flat as a board. That didn't stop him from turning around and checking down there as well, just to be sure.

"...What are you doing?"

"Just checking..." Grisia replied and turned back around.

When Strawberry continued to look worried, Grisia tried to smile. His trademarked Sun Knight smile should do the trick. "Strawberry, you need not worry. Under the brilliant sunlight, thanks to the..."

Grisia's voice died before he could even finish praising the God of Light. Even though he had wanted to lessen Strawberry's apprehension because of how much she resembled Elmairy, he couldn't stop himself from staring past her and increasing her worry. He stared at the tall, boxy buildings that he was only just noticing. _Are they even buildings?_ He had never seen anything more foreign looking. The buildings looked like they were touching the sky.

_Just where in the name of the God of Light am I? What is going on here?_

"Grace, you're worrying me..."

_And why is this Strawberry woman calling me Grace? I don't have time for this!_

* * *

to be continued_  
_

**A/N:** I haven't gotten very far in writing this fic, and I don't plan on dedicating much effort to this until I finish writing Bittersweet Sweetness. However, since it has been some time since I posted any LSK fic over here, I thought I'd toss this up. Many of you will have already seen this over at my livejournal!

Eventually, this will have romance and quite a lot of people interested in Grisia/Grace. It's basically a harem fic, haha. If you only support certain OTPs, this might not be the fic for you! Just to let everyone know ahead of time (since I already had some people wondering), not everyone is reincarnated as a girl. Several of the holy knights are still guys, and both the guys and girls will be interested in Grace romantically.

I hope you have fun reading this story! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Grip

Grace

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

**Notes:** Prologue, epilogue, and side chapters will be in 3rd person POV while the rest of the story is in 1st person POV, much like A Vice-Captain's Tale!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Grip  
**

* * *

_Never let it be said that Strawberry is a pushover. She definitely isn't one!_

Ever since I had lost my sight, Elmairy had always looked at me with apology, as if he were the perpetrator of all the misery in the world, but Strawberry had no such qualms. She pulled me right along, intent on marching me "home."

"Your jokes have gone far enough, Grace!" she declared. Either she was deceptively strong, or I was weaker than I thought, getting dragged along by her so easily.

_No, no, it must be because I wasn't resisting. I mean, what else could I have done? _

I had stood there stupidly for long enough, with my face scrunched up like I had bitten a sour lemon. I had been trying to "think" as hard as I could to project my thoughts, trying to reach the Twelve Holy Knights. However, it had been useless. No one had responded, and I hadn't been able to locate any of them either, my sensing weaker than ever! It was pitiable, my range only slightly more than what I had before I went blind and had to rely on my sensing ability in place of my sight.

_Is it because I have my sight back? _

_What use is my sight if it means my sensing would get weaker? If my sensing were stronger, I'd have easily been able to get my bearings!_

This meant I had to rely on my _eyes_. It was strange having to rely on such limited vision again.

As we walked, I studied my surroundings and Strawberry as best as I could with my eyes. She was slightly shorter than me and had a head of light brown hair that came to her shoulders and curled at the end. Her clothes were light and airy, her loose dress a gentle pink lined with pale green. It gave away to another layer of some sort of dress underneath, and that one was framed with lace just like the lace on the ends of her sleeves. She wore long socks much like what Pink preferred, and hers were decorated with red strawberries.

It was no wonder her nickname was Strawberry if she liked strawberries so much. She even wore a strawberry hair clip that kept her hair out of her eyes.

I wouldn't have immediately thought her familiar if not for her nickname and the worry she had expressed, earnest green eyes staring at me so intently, as if she could see right through me. It felt like having Elmairy's eyes on me, his soul staring out at me through this stranger, but that couldn't be right. Elmairy was Elmairy, and Strawberry was Strawberry... who was very much a woman.

I looked down at our connected hands. _Why is it that girls will only hold my hand if they don't know I'm the Sun Knight?_

It was like I had some sort of barrier around me as the Sun Knight keeping girls away!

_...Who am I kidding? I _do_ have a barrier, that being thirty-eight generations worth of legends. _

_Grace, whoever you are, you are one lucky man to have someone as cute as Strawberry fretting over you!_

Suddenly, I felt something shake and heard singing. I jumped and stared down.

My pants were glowing.

I repeat. My pants were _glowing_. For a split second, I had the horrid thought that something was wrong with my groin, but thankfully the area that was glowing was much further to the left. I hurriedly glanced around me, surveying the area, but I saw no one who looked like they were casting magic on me.

The glowing made no sense.

I stared back down at my glowing patch of clothes. Despite my scrutiny, singing and buzzing continued to come from my pants. It was, to say the least, very disturbing!

With my free hand, I poked at the shining spot. There was actually a pocket there! Tentatively, I reached inside and retrieved a slim, hard shingle with silver lining, which let me breathe a sigh of relief. The shaking and singing was coming from the shingle and not some part of my body.

The front of the shingle glowed like a convergence of holy light. There was also some sort of text across the object, and I was surprised to find that I understood what it said.

"Incoming call... Edaline?" I read.

Immediately after I spoke, Strawberry dropped my hand guiltily. I blinked in surprise.

"You better take that," she said, eyes shifting away.

_Take what?_

When I continued doing nothing, Strawberry huffed and stepped closer to swipe at the shingle I held. The singing stopped, and the words on the front changed. Suddenly, a soft voice sounded from it.

"Grace," said the shining shingle.

I blinked and dangled the object in the air, studying it from all angles. _Is this some kind of trinket that allows telepathy across distances?_

"Grace?" the shingle tried again.

"Edaline?" I tried saying, since the shingle was displaying the name.

"Grace."

_Okay, okay, I get it already. Did this shingle know how to say anything other than "Grace"?_

Strawberry pursed her lips and whispered, "She's not going to be able to hear you like that! Hold your cell closer!"

"You're with Beryl again," said the shingle. The voice was flat. I thought it sounded quite accusatory. There was a long pause. I almost thought it wasn't going to speak any more. Then, it said, "The pie's done."

After those words, the shingle went dark.

Strawberry covered her face and groaned. "Oh no, she's going to misunderstand _again._" She glanced through her fingers at the shingle, guilt written all over her face.

I just stared at the now dark shingle. Or "cell," as what Strawberry had called it. I'd learned several things. First, this cell allowed me to communicate with someone called Edaline. It was that, or the shingle was sentient like Dragon Saint Brigandine, but I doubted that. Otherwise, Strawberry wouldn't have dared to hold my hand in the first place considering her current guilty reaction. Second of all, Edaline had made pie. Third, Strawberry's actual name was Beryl.

Strawberry really sounded much better than Beryl.

Last of all, Edaline and Grace were...

"She won't misunderstand, will she?" I asked, playing along and pretending to be worried.

A weak smile appeared over Strawberry's face. "I hope not. I don't think she's too mad. Otherwise, she wouldn't have mentioned the pie."

That didn't tell me much, only reinforcing that Edaline had made pie, which I already knew.

"She always makes great pies," I said with a smile, fishing for more information. Never let it be said that I didn't know how to push a woman's buttons. After all, I'd had several princesses call me despicable in the past... Ahem, truly, they have poor taste. The point was, no woman liked hearing a man praise another woman in her presence...

"Oh yes, she does indeed make the best pies," Strawberry said in agreement, large smile on her face.

_...I take that back. Strawberry is an exception._ I should have known she would have the heart of a saint. She was reminding me more and more of Elmairy by the minute, who never thought badly of anyone.

"Come on, Grace," Strawberry urged. "Edaline might not be mad right now, but if you don't hurry back to eat that pie, she will get mad!"

She looked at me with her earnest green eyes. "It wouldn't do to keep your girlfriend waiting!"

* * *

to be continued_  
_

**A/N: **While this is a low priority fic for me at the moment, I'm going to try to leave it developed enough to give everyone a taste of what the story will be about. :) I'd love to know what you think of the story so far!


End file.
